InstableJourney Society
by Koruse
Summary: Ici, tout commence par une histoire d'amour banale, elle va en partie traverser de nouveaux contes tournant autour d'événements mystiques, surnaturels et méconnus... Et étrangement, dans tout ces cas, une certaine société semble s'introduire.
1. Chap1:Amour intarissable-Part1

Et voici le début de ma première fic, partie pour être... longue... et que ce soit en taille ou en temps d'écriture...

Je vous demande donc patience (au moins aussi longue que le temps que je mettrais à écrire~) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Aux alentours de midi, vers la fin du mois de janvier de l'année deux mille deux, un jeune homme brun âgé d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait devant l'hôpital dans lequel se trouvait celle qu'il aimait. Celle ci n'avait que quelques mois mais il l'aimait déjà a en mourir. Il fixait une des fenêtres, avec ses mains dans les poches de son manteau noir d'hiver. Souriant, aussi bien triste qu'heureux, il observait le père du nouveau-né entrer dans l'hôpital, père qui ne le connaissait pas. Le jeune homme regardait avec attention chaque chose qui se passait autour du bâtiment, comme absorbé par cet événement qui devait lui sembler un miracle. Après avoir tout minutieusement observé il se résigna, baissant la tête et se murmurant quelques mots, puis partit dans les rues de Lyon.

L'année deux mille dix-neuf, février.

Le professeur attendait devant la porte. Il avait sonné quelques secondes plus tôt et la famille Fernan n'avait pas l'air de réagir, il appuya une seconde fois et cette fois ci la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un homme qui devait avoir aux alentours de quarante ans. C'était le père de la famille. L'inconnu lui sourit, donnant les raisons de sa venue:

"-Bonjour, je suis ici pour vous proposer mes services en tant que professeur particulier!"

Le père se hâta de lui demander plus de détails l'air pressé sans pour autant être intéressé. La petite Juliette Fernan, quand à elle, épiait la conversation depuis les escaliers de la maison. Comme si elle avait besoin d'un professeur particulier à ses dix sept ans... Mais son père rentrait tard du travail ou s'absentait plusieurs jours et la mère se trouvait à en clinique pour cause d'une maladie violente au foie, Monsieur Fernan ne pouvait voir que des avantages à cette proposition et l'accepta rapidement, au détriment de sa fille. Content que sa demande soit acceptée, l'homme qui avait un peu en dessous de la quarantaine afficha un sourire plus large et pencha la tête pour apercevoir Juliette affalée sur les marches, qui eût un petit mouvement de recul en croisant son regard, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer.

"-Ah, je vous présente Juliette, c'est ma fille et c'est à elle que vous devrez enseignez, si vous le voulez...

-Bien sûr! Est ce que je peux commencer une petite présentation dès maintenant? Un premier cours je veux dire.

-Oui.. je crois qu'elle n'a rien à faire. Juliette? Montre-lui où est ta chambre que vous commenciez."

Soupirant un peu, Juliette se releva pour monter sur les escaliers où elle s'était affalée, sa chambre se situait au premier étage. L'hôte fit geste à celui qui lui enlèvera un poids pendant ses absences d'entrer et lui demanda tout de même combien il devra le payer; l'autre lui répondit d'un air joyeux et amusé accompagné d'un geste du de la main.

"-Je fais du bénévolat."

Il montait les escaliers à son tour, passant ensuite dans le couloir du premier et s'arrêta devant une chambre à la porte ouverte. Son regard se baladait dans toute la pièce, observant la disposition de chaque objet. Après avoir lâché un soupir il remarqua du coin de l'oeil Juliette, assise en tailleur sur son lit, le regardant sans le dévisager. L'adulte brun dépassa le seuil de la pièce et avança pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle, s'apprêtant à lui parler en souriant toujours.

"-Je suis Allan Triord, je suis ici pour te servir de professeur particulier."

La jeune fille ne prononça que les mots "Juliette Fernan...", quelque peu embarrassée, elle aurait souhaité faire autre chose de sa journée.

"-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne suis pas aussi formatif que les autres professeurs, je privilégie les bonnes relations, c'est pour ça que je n'enseigne pas dans les établissements... Mais, dis moi si tu veux savoir certaines choses sur moi.

-... Qu'est ce que vous enseignez?

-Un peu de tout, mais évitons les langues étrangères, ce n'est pas mon fort.

-C'est bon, je réussi bien ça..."

Allan restait assis au bord du lit et posa sa tête sur le dos de sa main, elle même accoudée sur sa jambe, sa tête souriante tournée vers Juliette, paraissant encore plus jeune qu'il ne le faisait dans cette position. Il lui demanda quelles étaient les matières dans lesquelles elle avait des difficultés et elle répondit rapidement: les matières scientifiques.

"-Ce sont mes matières préférées, je pourrait bien t'aider pour ça!

-Tant mieux..."

Le professeur soupira face à l'attitude légèrement distante de son "élève" mais souriait toujours.

"-Tu n'es pas intéressée par ce sujet... parlons d'autre chose, qu'est ce que tu aimes?

-Eh bien... la lecture, la musique et..."

La discussion continua pendant deux heures, au bout de la première heure Juliette commençait déjà à apprécier son professeur. Leurs rencontres continuèrent, même lorsqu'ils parlaient de cours la jeune Fernan se sentait à l'aise et Allan expliquait d'une manière agréable et qui divergeait parfois des cours, ce qui lui plaisait. Ils tergiversaient sur tout en s'amusant. Juliette en était même maintenant contente de le voir arriver.

Le lundi quinze avril de la même année, Juliette se faisait plus discrète face à son professeur aujourd'hui.

"-C'est incroyable que tu ne sache toujours pas faire ça... les vecteurs sont pourtant une partie simple des mathématiques, non?

-Oui...

-Bien, dis moi, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas?

-Je comprend mais.. je sais pas...

-Il y a un problème, quelque chose?"

Juliette semblait hésitante, elle jouait du pied et entrelaçait ses doigts. L'homme observait sa façon de réagir et pris une seconde pour regarder sa montre, relevant ensuite les yeux vers la jeune fille en souriant.

"-Vous n'êtes pas marié mais, vous avez déjà été avec quelqu'un?

-Oui, mais ça fait longtemps, quand j'étais dans l'adolescence. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas oublié...

-Ah...

-Mais pourquoi cette question typique d'une personne amoureuse?"

Allan s'amusa à poser cette question. L'adolescente détourna un peu le regard et rougit, se rendant compte qu'il avait déjà compris.

"-Je... Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un à mon lycée depuis assez longtemps... Et j'ai envie de le lui dire...

-Pourquoi tu ne le as pas dis en cours? ça aurait été une bonne occasion aujourd'hui!

-Maaaais... Je n'ai pas osé... Si il répondait non...

-Tu es impossible... Qui est ce ?

-Ni...Nicolas Stenfal.

-Ah lui! Il habite à trois maisons d'ici, va le lui dire!

-Mais... Mais ses parents!

-Ses parents ne sont pas chez eux, ils rentrent d'un voyage d'affaire dès demain. Profite en.

-M-mais..."

Allan ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main sur la joue de Juliette et lui fit un sourire franc, encourageant.

"-Il ne peux pas te dire non, c'est une chance pour lui. Va y ou tu va le rater."

Elle rougit, se dirigeant vers la porte, mais s'arrêtant encore à l'entrebâillement en regardant vers l'arrière. Le professeur lui disant encore de déguerpir, Juliette couru jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison et claqua la porte derrière elle, Allan la regardant courir dans la rue depuis la fenêtre. Dès qu'elle eu quitté son champ de vision, il s'adossa au mur et regarda encore sa montre attaché à son bras fin, le visage apaisé et les lèvres toujours tendues formants un léger sourire calme et tranquille.

"-Déjà le quinze..."

Le lendemain, mardi seize avril.

Allan venait à peine d'entrer dans la demeure des Fernan, les parents de Juliette n'étaient pas présents une fois de plus aujourd'hui. Elle, elle était assise devant son bureau à rêvasser, tandis que dans un grand silence, son professeur traversait escaliers et couloirs pour arriver près de la chambre de la fille unique. Ne comptant pas la déranger, il redescendit dans la salle à manger du bas et s'assit sur une chaise comme si il avait été chez lui, croisant les jambes et sortant un portable auquel était attaché par une petite chaîne argentée un anneau aux bords fins. Il lisait différents messages qu'il faisait défiler les uns après les autres, il semblait qu'Allan étudiait ces messages avec une grande attention, qui étaient pourtant d'assez anciens messages qu'il avait relu une bonne dizaine de fois chacun malgré leur nombre. Arrêtant l'appareil au bout de quelques minutes, il monta à l'étage une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci se permit de déranger Juliette, qui tournait tranquillement le regard vers lui pour le saluer. Il s'assit sur le lit tandis que son élève faisait balancer ses jambes, tournée vers son bureau.

"-Alors? Comment était-ce?

-Il a dit qu'il m'aimait...

-Tu vois, il n'avait pas de raisons de dire non. Et comment est ce que tu te sentais?

-Un peu stressée avant, mais après... c'était apaisant... je ne sais pas vraiment mais en tout cas, j'étais bien.

-Tant mieux. C'est peut être ton grand Amour!

-J'adorerais..."

Allan souriait et continuait de corriger un des exercices de la jeune amoureuse qu'elle avait fait la veille, et de l'autre côté, celle ci lui comptait sa journée et la soirée du Lundi avec Nicolas.

"-Au fait, pourra tu me le présenter? Je pense que vous donner des cours en même temps est une bonne idée, non? Et puis ses parents sont rarement présents aussi, ça arrangera leur emploi du temps"

Juliette avait l'air ravie de la proposition, quelques peu étonnée ne s'y attendant pas, mais elle n'y voyait que des avantages, elle serait plus souvent avec lui pendant un moment qu'elle apprécie déjà. Juliette accepta rapidement par un "bien sûr" avec un large sourire. Allan sourit à son tour, laissant les exercices sur le lit et sortant en lui adressant un au revoir. Une fois dehors, il sortit son portable et commençait à écrire un long texte, les lèvres légèrement tendues.

Le lendemain ainsi que les quatre mois qui suivirent, Allan donnait ses cours à Nicolas et Juliette régulièrement, certaines fois le petit ami ne venait pas, mais il venait la grande majorité du temps. Pendant les explications de leur professeur particulier ou lors des exercices, les deux amoureux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se serrer, de parler en s'échangeant des mots doux ou simplement de discuter. Allan leur disait que ça ne le dérangeait en aucun cas, au contraire, il souriait faiblement en regardant les deux jeunes tourtereaux, possédant dans ces moments une expression douce, comme en admiration. Après leur avoir laissé un moment de répits, il reprenait ses explications tranquillement. Le jeune couple restait inséparable.

Le vendredi dix-huit novembre, toujours de la même année, Allan ne partit pas immédiatement de chez les Fernan, laissant Nicolas aller chez lui après un long au revoir avec sa chérie. Une fois le jeune homme sorti, le professeur demanda à Juliette de venir avec lui jusqu'à la chambre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, s'asseyant sur le lit une fois arrivée. Allan se mit en face d'elle, debout.

"-Tu sembles plus discrète depuis la fin du mois d'octobre.

-Ah...

-Pas la peine de me le cacher, je le sais déjà.

-Hein?"

Juliette releva la tête et blêmit face au portable que tenait le professeur, elle s'était figée en voyant les messages qui s'affichaient. Elle fixa ensuite son professeur d'un regard qui faisait ressentir son angoisse. Allan se contenta de fermer le portable, faisant bouger l'anneau qui y était attaché.

"-Ces messages et ces appels sur ton portable, tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?"

Elle baissa la tête et resta muette un long moment . Son professeur s'accroupit, lui reposant la question une fois de plus. Juliette parti en sanglots, se cachant le visage avec les mains. D'un geste réconfortant et bienveillant, Allan s'approcha d'elle pour lui caresser doucement les avant bras.

"-Je... Je ne voulais pas... qu'il... qu'il y ai de pro...problèmes...

-Ce serait pire si je ne l'avais pas su, surtout pour Nicolas."

Elle renifla plusieurs fois, tentant de ne plus sangloter. N'y parvenant pas, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Allan pour pleurer sans retenue, restant juste là à verser ses larmes pendant un quart d'heure. Une fois que la jeune fille fut un peu plus calme, Allan recula dans une gestuelle douce, voulant lui donner la plus grande assurance possible.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va allez, d'accord?

-O... oui..."

On aurait dit une fille de quatorze ans, Juliette semblait des plus innocentes et sensibles, ce qu'elle était sans aucun doute. Allan se permit de lui embrasser le front et se releva dans une dernière caresse sur ses bras, lui disant d'aller dormir et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il sortit dans la minute qui suivit ses acquiescements, le portable en main. Une fois changée et assise sur le lit, Juliette se tourna vers la porte, remarquant qu'Allan venait de partir avec son portable et surtout la bague offerte par Nicolas qui y était accrochée, dont elle n'aurais surtout pas voulu se séparer. Cependant, remettant sa tête droite dans un soupir, elle vit avec étonnement l'anneau ainsi que son portable posés sur son bureau.

Le jour qui suivit, le samedi dix neuf novembre, Allan se trouvait devant un des appartements du troisième étage d'un immeuble. Il faisait froid même à l'intérieur du bâtiment, l'hiver commençait à s'annoncer. Il appuya sur la sonnette, chaque porte en avait une ici. Un jeune homme de dix-huit ans lui ouvrit la porte, nommé Olivier Trajion. Le professeur lui sourit, se présentant.

"-Bonjour Olivier, je suis Allan Triord, je suis passé ce matin auprès de tes parents pour passer un premier entretien avec toi en tant que professeur particulier mais tu n'étais pas là. Ils t'ont bien mis au courant?

-Oui... Entrez."

Allan entra et Olivier l'emmena directement à sa chambre sans discuter. Le jeune homme s'installa de manière impolie directement sur le siège pivotant sans dossier qui lui servait pour son bureau, laissant le professeur sans place. celui là ne fit pourtant aucune remarque, il restait debout à observer la pièce pendant quelques instants. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention pour s'approcher dangereusement d'Olivier.

Allan attrapa le col de l'étudiant d'une main et le plaqua de dos contre le bord bureau, sans le soulever de son siège. Il appuyait, le faisant plier vers l'arrière et, une fois en place, sortait le portable pour le lui montrer. Olivier, trop surpris, n'eut aucune réaction, mis à part d'être apeuré.

"-Tu reconnais ce portable? C'est celui de Juliette."

Il n'y eu pas besoin d'explications, Olivier ne réagissait toujours pas, la peur provoquée par ce qu'allait annoncer l'autre homme lui coupait la voix.

"-Tu sais qu'elle est fragile, et toi tu en profites pour lui faire du chantage? Tu te fous de ce qui peux arriver? Elle irait jusqu'au suicide!"

Il ne lui répondait pas, se contentant maintenant d'envoyer un regard méprisant, accompagné d'un rictus énervé involontaire qui lui crispait le visage.

"-Si tu continue ou que tu tentes quelque chose dans son entourage, je donne ce portable à la police, compris?"

En guise de réponse, Olivier tenta une action discrète pour se débarrasser de son agresseur. Allan ne lui laissa le temps de ne faire aucun geste, lui donnant un puissant coup de genou au niveau du ventre qui le fit basculer de son siège. Le professeur le laissa à terre, rangeant le portable dans sa poche. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement, sans porter d'attention au maître-chanteur. Une fois dans les rues il sorti son portable pour regarder les deux derniers messages reçus il y a une vingtaine d'années.

"-Seulement quelques mois..."

Le dimanche, Allan avertit sa jeune élève qu'elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire, qu'il ne continuerais plus. Juliette restait cependant un peu apeurée, mais il était normal qu'elle eu encore des soupçons de peur suite à cela. Le professeur continuait ses cours normalement, avec un entrain un peu plus visible. Les deux amoureux ne semblaient plus avoir de problème, Nicolas ne savait rien et sa petite amie n'avait plus rien à craindre, les messages et appels ne continuaient plus depuis le samedi. Une fois en janvier, après la période des fêtes des vacances de décembre, l'anniversaire de Juliette approchait. Ses parents ne pourront être là, son père ne pourra venir que deux jours plus tard et sa mère restait à l'hôpital. La jeune fille était d'ailleurs inquiète, sa mère se trouvait dans un état de grande fatigue, il lui était même interdit d'aller la voir. Allan la réconfortai toujours, lui disant que sa mère irait bien au bout d'un petit mois, les médecins ne mentiraient pas sur ce sujet.

Le mercredi vingt-six janvier, le professeur se trouvait assis dans la grande salle à l'entrée de l'hôpital, celui dans lequel se trouvait la mère de la famille Fernan. Adossé à son siège et observant les passants qui venaient rendre visite aux malades, Allan écrivait sur son portable tout en gardant un oeil sur ceux qui allaient et venaient dans la pièce. Au bout d'une demi-heure il ferma le téléphone. Le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer était suivi du regard par Allan. Lorsqu'il reconnu celui qui l'observait, le nouvel arrivant eu un mouvement de recul.

"-Que ce soit par vengeance ou juste parce qu'elle ne t'avais pas obéit tu l'aurais fait aujourd'hui, hein?"

Olivier se retourna pour partir, prêt à se mettre à courir. Deux policiers entrèrent dans l'hôpital, le mettant à terre au moment où il comptait s'enfuir. Allan s'approcha du délinquant pour le fouiller. Il sortit d'une des poches une fiole qu'il donna à l'un des agents tandis qu'Olivier se débattait au sol. Une fois qu'il fut mis hors d'état de nuire par la police, Allan se dirigea vers la chambre de la mère de Juliette, avec laquelle il resta seulement cinq minutes avant de partir au commissariat auquel il passa le reste de la journée.

Allan, Juliette et Nicolas se retrouvèrent dans la soirée du jeudi chez les Fernan, soit le vingt sept janvier. L'étudiante avait appris ce matin l'arrestation d'Olivier, qui finira certainement emprisonné plusieurs année pour harcèlement et tentative d'homicide par empoisonnement. Elle se sentait soulagée, heureuse d'être avec son Nicolas et de ne plus avoir à craindre un quelconque chantage.

"-Ah, Juliette, je suis allé rendre visite à ta mère hier, elle se porte mieux, normalement tu pourras aller la voir pour ton anniversaire.

-C'est vrai ?! Génial... Vous viendrez?"

Juliette était enthousiaste, bien contente que sa mère aille bien et impatiente d'aller la voir, elle se serrait toute souriante contre son amoureux qui lui caressait l'épaule, tout deux assis sur le lit. Après que leur professeur ai répondu qu'il verrait, ils commencèrent à parler entre eux, s'adressant quelque fois à lui à mais reprenant ensuite leur discussion en riant doucement. Allan se contenta de les observer et de leur répondre pendant une heure. Ensuite, il sortit son portable et pris une photo des jeunes amoureux. Quand Juliette remarqua qu'elle était prise en photo, elle souri en se mit encore plus contre Nicolas. La photographie prise, elle perdit lentement son sourire, c'était son portable que tenait Allan. Pourtant le sien était juste à côté d'elle, sur le lit, et la bague y était bien attaché. L'autre était parfaitement identique, mais il n'y étais accroché que la chaîne en argent. Allan souriait tristement en regardant l'écran, tenant toujours le portable en l'air, face à lui.

"- Il y a trente sept ans, en janvier deux mille deux, personne n'avait assisté à la naissance de Juliette mis à part ses parents, il n'y avait qu'eux qui l'aimaient en cet instant. Un mois plus tard, Nicolas naissait. Ils travaillaient normalement, restant toujours timides. Puis ils se rencontrèrent au lycée, en seconde, en très peu de temps tout deux tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nicolas n'osait pas le lui dire évidemment, et la timidité n'arrangeait pas leur cas. Cependant, le quinze avril de leur dix sept ans, Juliette se lança pour lui déclarer son amour, il le lui rendit sans hésiter. Les deux amoureux étaient timides certes, mais ils trainaient toujours ensemble, ils aimaient s'embrasser, se caresser... Faire tout ce que faisaient les couples normaux. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde."

Allan se leva pour continuer, fixant toujours le texte du portable. Son auditoire restait assis, à l'écouter en le suivant des yeux.

"-Juliette subit du harcèlement six mois plus tard, en septembre. Elle le gardait pour elle, l'air de rien, mais elle souffrait. Son petit ami ne pouvait pas le savoir, lui il vivait bien avec celle qu'il aimait, il pensait qu'il aurait une vie tranquille avec elle. La même situation continua jusqu'au Vingt-sept janvier. Ce jour là, Juliette fut retrouvée morte chez elle. Elle s'était donnée la mort dans la nuit du jour précèdent après avoir appris le meurtre de sa mère, dont elle savait le coupable. Nicolas découvrit le corps en premier. Il resta la journée à l'observer et à chercher dans ses affaires. Les jours qui suivirent, il déprimait. Il avait récupéré le portable de Juliette et le gardait pour lui, sans le montrer aux autorités. Le destin n'était pas clément, mais le temps l'a été."

Les deux étudiants commençaient à comprendre, ils se contentaient de le regarder en restant serrés l'un contre l'autre.

"- Il y'a dix sept ans, deux ans après la mort de Juliette, Nicolas avait presque vingt ans en janvier. Nous étions en deux mille deux. Il assista à la naissance de son aimée. Il était comblé de pouvoir changer cette fatalité du premier monde. Sa tête avait déjà tout planifié. Il attendit dix sept ans pour ne pas modifier la vie de Juliette. Une fois ce délai écoulé il la rencontra une nouvelle fois. Elle était identique à celle qu'il avait connue, il la voyait toujours comme celle qu'il aimait, il était des plus heureux de la revoir, même en temps que professeur. Grâce aux messages du portable, il connaissait les dates auxquelles il devrait agir, et il se rappelait celles qu'il ne devait pas changer..."

Le professeur marqua un temps de pause.

"-Nicolas empêcha le harceleur de continuer, et alla même jusqu'à empêcher le meurtre qu'il comptait commettre. Juliette n'avait plus aucune raison de se suicider... j'ai eu le droit au grand bonheur de consacrer ma vie pour sauver celle que j'aime."

Il souriait, se tenant debout juste devant Juliette. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de son amour et lui embrassa le front en versant quelques larmes.

"-Mais maintenant, les deux âmes vont vivre ensemble, heureuses."

Il ne restait dans la chambre que les jeunes amoureux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Leur professeur avait disparu.

Trois jours plus tard, Juliette fêtait son anniversaire. Elle s'était débarrassée de son portable et avais mis à son poignet la chaîne à laquelle était accrochée la petite bague offerte par Nicolas. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'hôpital de la mère de Juliette, son père arriverait le lendemain. La jeune fille était joyeuse de voir que son état s'arrangeait, elle sera sur pieds d'ici une semaine, mais devait tout de même se reposer encore un peu. Vers la moitié de la journée, sa mère lui tendit une lettre, qu'elle dit avoir reçu d'un homme qui lui était inconnu, cinq jours plus tôt. Lorsque Juliette ouvrit la l'enveloppe, elle y trouva une bague accompagnée d'un mot. Elle savait déjà qui lui avait offert ce cadeau et mit à son doigt cette seconde bague offerte par son amour. Après avoir lu, elle enlaça Nicolas. Il prit le papier pour le lire à son tour.

"-Joyeux anniversaire ma Juliette, je te souhaite une vie pleine de bonheur et de joie.  
Ton Nicolas, qui t'aime, et qui t'aimeras toujours."


	2. Chap1:Amour intarissable-Part2

Un humain banal direz vous... Un père de famille, avec une femme, une fille, des parents, des frères et des soeurs... rien de plus? Alors que fait il dans ce bâtiment lugubre, éclairé seulement de lampes faibles par ci par là? Par lugubre, on entends évidemment aux murs sombres, vieux, tâchés que ce soit de sang ou non... Un sol identique, du matériel en mauvais état, des couloirs serrés et obscurs: Un emplacement quasiment parfait pour lancer un bon jeu d'horreur... Et justement, ça semblait y être assez similaire, Un homme perdu dans une place pareille, sans se rappeler de pourquoi ou comment; qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien signifier? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici? Ce furent les premières questions qui lui passèrent par la tête, et évidemment il se les répéta un bon nombre de fois, toujours adossé contre un de ces murs qui avait dû lui servir pendant sa perte de conscience. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien qui pouvait être en commun avec tout ceci, sa vision encore floue ne lui permettait pas d'analyser ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien être en train de lui arriver... Kidnapping? Cuite? Délire? L'endroit n'avait juste pas l'air plaisant et accueillant, il fallait juste sortir et ça se comprenait même dans son état. Notre "héros" ne tenta même pas de se lever, il regardait juste ce qu'il pouvait depuis sa position. Il voyait encore flou. Un homme qui lui étais totalement inconnu et vêtu de noir s'approchait de lui, semblant lui sourire calmement d'un air amusé. A mieux l'observer, il était chauve, portant une cravate aussi noire que son chapeau ou sa veste qui s'ouvrait sur une chemise blanche, des gants de cuir encore plus sombre, mais des yeux d'un marron clair, virant presque à l'orange. La vison de l'étourdi s'était rétabli, et déjà l'autre venu s'accroupissait juste en face de lui, tendant sa main fermée vers celui qui venait de se réveiller, faisant bouger ses lèvres.

-" Nous vous avons trouvé, John~"

Sur ces mots, il balança l'objet qu'il tenait de sa main gantée sur sa droite, à l'autre bout du couloir. Après les paroles de l'inconnu, c'était la seule chose qui avait pu faire du bruit dans tout le couloir, et quel bruit... Il est lourd que le silence soit si puissant et rende un son en temps normal si anodin aussi fort et effrayant... L'habitude du bruit, sans aucun doute... Le présumé John détourna son regard de cet étrange personnage pour le mettre dans la direction du lancer. Qu'avait bien voulu faire cet homme en lançant un bête caillou sur le mur du fond? Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, il replaça sa tête comme elle était précédemment, affalée contre son dossier, à savoir le mur. Celui qui avait lancé la pierre avait littéralement disparu, plus aucune trace de lui dans le couloir si ce n'est la pierre qu'il avait décidé de lancer quelques secondes plus tôt. Une bonne doses de questions se rajoutèrent aux pensées de ce John: Qui est cet homme, comment connait il son nom, que fait il ici, qu'est ce qu'il voulait bien dire... Les questionnements banals que l'ont se pose après une apparition pareille. En s'appuyant contre son mur, il arriva enfin à se relever en se tenant le crâne d'une main. Avait-il reçu un coup ou subi quelque chose de similaire? Pour qu'il soit aussi étourdi, il devait bien y avoir une raison, qu'il ne connaissait malheureusement pas lui-même. Regardant à droite et à gauche, il ne voyait que deux bouts de couloir, menant eux même sur deux autres passages de manière bien symétrique. Des bruits de pas commencèrent à se faire entendre sur sa gauche, quelqu'un venait. John décida rapidement d'aller à droite, ce qu'il fit en s'appuyant toujours et en titubant, il avait du mal à tenir debout et eu du mal à arriver à l'extrémité. Une fois là bas, il pris l'entrée la plus proche, rien ne la bloquait, c'étaient juste des couloirs reliés les uns aux autres, aucune porte, aucune grande salle ou porte visible ici, ce lieu devait visiblement tirer du dédale... Les bruits de pas avaient disparus, mais une voix se fit entendre dans la direction que souhaitais prendre John. Cette voix ressemblait fortement à celle de tout à l'heure.

-" Vous savez, vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial..." Le son venait maintenant d'assez loin, mais cependant du côté opposé au précèdent "Mais justement, peu être ne le savez vous pas..."

D'où venaient ces voix, de devant, ou de derrière? On pouvait deviner d'où, mais comment pouvaient elles provenir d'endroits si éloignés? John se retourna violemment pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans on dos, et il n'y avait effectivement personne... Plus aucun bruit n'était audible à part sa forte respiration. Il avait peur. Du sang recouvrait le sol de l'endroit auquel il se trouvait, il commençait à paniquer, se demandant qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver ici, avec cette homme qui se baladait tranquillement dans un lieu pareil. Il n'eût pas le temps de plus penser, des bruits de pas approchaient, venant du fond sombre du couloir face auquel il s'était retourné. En exerçant doucement quelques sourds en arrière dans le but de s'enfuir, il heurta une surface moins solide que ces pilles de briques qui l'entoure, qui ne bougeait cependant pas. Deux bras lui entourèrent les épaules pour le bloquer, il ne pouvait plus que remuer. La personne qui l'avait attrapé approcha sa tête de la sienne, faisant de même avec un long et épais couteau qu'il plaça plus bas, sous sa gorge. Toujours la même personne...

-" Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous nous intéressez?"

Sans aucun signe de prévenance, il lui trancha la gorge, lâchant sa victime et laissant le sang gicler sans rien ajouter de plus. L'étrange personnage rangea son arme tout en marchant vers le prochain croisement pour disparaître dans une des voies qui lui était offerte en souriant.

John se réveilla violemment là où il venait de se faire tuer, encore plus de sang recouvrait le sol et maintenant les murs. Sa gorge n'avait plus aucune trace de coupure, mais le liquide rouge était quand à lui resté... La douleur avait bien été subie... Il venait vraiment de se faire couper la gorge, et de mourir. Mais pourtant il était vivant... Trop de questions lui venaient à l'esprit, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, le peur et la mémoire de la douleur l'envahissaient. Mais maintenant c'étaient des rires... Il entendait des rires qui venaient encore très certainement du chauve. D'un couloir, d'un autre, d'un côté, puis d'un différent. S'accompagnait à ces rires une course dont les pas bruyants et rapides s'entendaient facilement. Ils continuaient encore et encore, John ne savait que faire, il restait juste pétrifié sur place. Brutalement, tous les sons s'arrêtèrent. Un silence lourd d'une dizaine de seconde... Puis un violent coup semblable à celui d'une barre de métal sur le carrelage survenu... Ça n'avais aucun sens, juste aucun, John n'y comprenais pas plus de chose qu'avant, voire même moins, tout semblait hors de portée. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il eu à peu près repris ses esprits, il se remit en route dans la même direction que tout à l'heure, il n'allait pas faire marche arrière. Il n'entendis les semelles de l'homme que trop tard, celui-ci se tenait déjà face à lui, ayant tranquillement fait irruption d'un passage adjacent.

-"Vous avez été contact avec et même aidé un perturbateur..."

John ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien, il se retourna immédiatement pour lui échapper, mais sans raison, l'autre était déjà devant lui, lui souriant un peu plus.

"Mais vous ne le savez pas, si?"

Encore une fois, il pivota pour se retrouver dos à l'homme chauve, il n'était pas juste devant lui ce coup-ci... Mais John commençait à tousser, quelque chose lui coinçait la gorge et l'étranglais de l'intérieur. Quelqu'un, encore et toujours le même s'approchait depuis quelques mètres plus loin.

-"...Je vous en reparlerais la prochaine fois, en attendant, dormez bien~"

Il étouffait, commençant à ne plus bien voir, il remarqua juste que l'inconnu lui tournait le dos pour s'en aller. Tout se brouillait, puis tout devint noir.

John se réveilla. Il n'était plus dans cet étrange endroit mais à l'intérieur de son lit et aux côtés de sa femme. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et elle n'avait pas bougé...

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, n'était-ce qu'un bête cauchemar ou un avertissement? Pour les jours à suivre, John comptait bien être assez prudent, au cas où des rêves identiques se mettraient en place... Mais les nuits suivantes, rien de nouveau, il se rappelait encore même de celui qui l'avait attaqué et de la douleur, mais il ne voyait plus rien en rapport quelconque avec ceci... ça n'avait pu être qu'un rêve comme on en fait tant d'autres.

Cependant, Il jour alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever et descendait l'escalier menant au rez de chaussée de la maison, il entendit des voix qui n'avait rien à faire ici pour cette heure-ci. John passait lentement de marche en marche, sa femme parlait aussi. Une fois arrivé en bas, il pouvait bien discerner qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner... Sa fille et sa femme, mais aussi une autre personne. Après un instant pour se remettre les esprits en place, il comprit bien que c'était cet homme chauve qui était assis là, les jambes croisées à boire tranquillement un café avec sa famille. Et ses membres semblaient apprécier l'inconnu qui était à table, souriants malgré l'heure. Lorsqu'il se fût faire remarquer, John eu les trois regards qui convergèrent vers lui, sa femme s'adressa en premier à lui.

-" Ah, bonjour chéri, c'est un de tes amis, Allan... Il voulait discuter avec toi je crois"

Elle disait tout ça sans aucune crainte, au contraire, mais John lui n'était pas des plus rassurés... Celui qui s'était invité pris à son tour la parole l'air amusé, il appuyait son bras sur le haut du dossier de la chaise pour mieux se tourner.

-" Bonjour John! Tu sais que Melody fait vraiment du bon café? ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas pris de pareil~"

Il était habillé de la même manière que la dernière fois, tout en noir mis à part sa chemise sous la veste. Emmenant la tasse à ses lèvres pour boire, il invita John à s'assoir juste à côté. Celui-ci mis un peu de temps à vraiment comprendre cette invitation, mais il vint quand même à la place qui lui était donnée après un ajout d'hésitation... Qu'est ce que cette personne faisait là, et qu'est ce qu'il comptait faire? Une fois assis, son "camarade" lui lança un bon sourire, mais tout le monde eu un léger moment de surprise. On frappait à la porte. Après avoir fait signe oral d'entrer, un garçon apparut, saluant l'assemblée qui lui répondit en faisant de même. La mère relança la discussion après lui avoir posé les questions de bases d'un ton sympathique et en avoir obtenu les réponses, le nouveau venu quand à lui s'approchait de la jeune fille de la famille pour l'enlacer malgré la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Le présumé Allan les observait tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que les deux semblants êtres amoureux montèrent à l'étage supérieur après avoir dit qu'ils devaient se préparer pour la journée de lycée. Pour cette famille, c'était devenu une habitude qu'un des deux aille chercher l'autre de cette manière, et ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça... Le chauve ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque

-" C'est un beau couple que vous avez là dîtes!"

Les parents acquiescèrent, bien que John était assez peu convaincu de tout ce que pouvait dire ce personnage... pas forcément qu'il mentait, mais pour lui il n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Melody, sa femme, se leva... Elle devait aller chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie du village pour elle même. Les deux hommes lui firent donc des au revoir, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la maison... à leur étage du moins.

-" Je sais que vous connaissez le nom du perturbateur..."

-" C-comment?"

L'étrange homme avait repris cette discussion, celle qu'ils avaient eu dans le rêve. Donc, çà n'avait pas vraiment été un rêve... Toujours souriant, Allan se pencha plus vers son auditeur, le regardant bien dans les yeux.

-" Vous l'avez aidé, dîtes moi son nom"

-" Je.. je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez..."

-" ... Alors dans ce cas" Il affichait un sourire encore plus large " Parlez moi de votre fille, Mr. Fernan, votre pauvre petite fille décédée..."

Il était incompréhensible, il venait lui même de la voir prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux, et il prétendait maintenant qu'elle était morte... à moins qu'il ne parle d'une autre?

-" Euh... Mais... Je n'ai qu'une seule fille..."

-" Je sais, je sais, et moi aussi je vous parle de Juliette~"

Il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas rassurant. Il semblait connaitre sa famille au complet, et il présumait vraiment que sa fille unique était morte? John lui répondit immédiatement qu'elle ne l'était pas, ce qui ne sembla pas lui moins du monde déstabiliser Allan.

-" Alors vous avez vu le perturbateur. Parlez moi de toutes les personnes proches de votre fille dans un cadre de... Trois ans."

John lui dressa fastidieusement une liste des noms et des personnes dont il pouvait se rappeler, il voulait absolument qu' "il" le laisse tranquille et qu'il s'en aille... Il ne comprenait vraiment rien et ne voulait pas comprendre plus. Allan déposa sa tasse sur la table, l'ayant totalement finie, il ne se gêna pas pour la remplir une seconde fois et en boire à nouveau immédiatement une gorgée alors que l'autre continuait sa liste. Il lui fit signe de la main de s'arrêter, Tentant visiblement de finir le plus vite possible la café qu'il venait d'attaquer. Une fois qu'il l'eut terminé, il recommença de suite à parler.

-" Bien, Allan Triord est le perturbateur, même si ce n'est pas son vrai nom... Mais je ne vais pas critiquer ce point, j'utilise aussi des noms d'emprunts". "Allan" se permit de rire un peu après sa phrase, la reprenant ensuite: -" Merci pour avoir coopéré, il n'y aura plus de problème."

Ne laissant même pas le temps à John de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il alla mettre sa tasse dans l'évier et se dirigeait après vers la sortie , attrapant au passage son couvre chef noir posé sur le porte-manteaux. Il ouvrit la porte, passa de l'autre côté et dans une adieu souriant, il la referma derrière lui.

Deux jours à peine plus tard, le même étrange personnage se baladait tranquillement dans un parc près du petit village où vivait la famille Fernan. Il s'essaya sur un banc à côté d'un homme ni vraiment vieux, ni vraiment jeune. S'appuyant sur le dossier, Allan regardait les gens qui allaient et venaient dans le parc puis d'un coup, se courbant vers l'avant vers l'avant comme dans une position pour penser, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il frottait ses gants les uns aux autres et faisait passer ses doigts dans les interstices de ceux de l'autre main, les enlevant et recommençant ainsi de suite... Il ne souriait pas, quelque chose d'important semblait l'occuper. Séparant de nouveau ses main pour les écarter et les taper l'une contre l'autre, il tourna un peu la tête sur sa droite mais la remit à peine un instant plus tard dans sa position d'origine. Sa main droite lâcha la gauche, faisant un signe bref à l'homme se trouvant du même côté.

-" Nicolas, vous savez que si vous restez, vous poserez un nouveau problème..."

Il s'adressait à celui qui était avant lui sur le banc, il n'était pas figé comme l'était le reste. Mais Nicolas ne répondit rien, étant juste un peu lui aussi courbé à jouer avec un petit anneau entre ses doigts.

-" Et vous en avez assez fait, vous n'avez plus rien à faire... Je sais que vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider, si vous le souhaitez je peux vous aider à le faire..."

Allan se redressa pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Nicolas, voulant le rassurer et lui faire faire le choix raisonnable.

-" Vous allez gâcher votre travail, je ne peux pas le permettre et vous savez pourquoi..."

Un long silence. Les mains de l'autre homme tremblait, il avait du mal à faire tourner l'anneau entre ses doigts.

-" Là où vous irez vous aurez toujours ceci en souvenir, vous serez en paix"

Le gant qui le touchait commençait à emmètre un lumière légère. Allan s'humidifia les lèvres avant de reprendre.

-" Vous devez partir. Si vous acceptez, je peux m'en charger, comme les dernières fois"

Nicolas arrêtait de faire bouger ses mains, ne laissant entendre qu'un "Faîtes" sourd. Le chauve montra sur son visage un rictus chaleureux court, mais qui laissait voir une certaine forme de tristesse.

-" Reposez en paix"

Le gant devenait plus brillant. L'image de Nicolas commençait à se brouiller lentement, laissant voir l'être qu'il était encore une poignée de seconde avant de totalement disparaitre. Une fois ceci fait, Allan se remit dans sa position précédente, frottant nerveusement ses mains gantées. Son regard passait très rapidement d'un objet à un autre, que ce soit ses mains, le gravier, le banc, ses jambes; Puis il ferma les yeux au bout d'un moment. Quand il les rouvrit, l'entourage s'était remis à bouger. Il se redressa, remettant son dos contre le dossier en soupirant, observant à nouveau le monde qui passait.

-" ça va aller... C'est presque réglé..."

Allan se leva, reprenant son chemin dans la direction qu'il avait avant de s'assoir comme si de rien n'était. Seule sa main gauche clochait. Dans des gestes à petites portées mais rapides, elle était agitée de nombreux spasmes.


End file.
